In Shadows
by Jay D. Moore
Summary: Sarah Williams has been crowned Queen of the Goblins, but all is not yet well in the Underground. Arcadia's death has released an ancient evil that will stop at nothing to destroy the Underground completely. Can Sarah help defeat this darkness, or will it destroy everything she holds dear? Sequel to The Mask. M for later chapters. Sarah/Jareth.
1. Breath of Life

**A/N: So, this is the first chapter of the sequel to The Mask. It'll start sort of tame, but give it a little bit. Things are going to get intense. Possibly dark. No, definitely dark. Literally dark? Yeah, probably, since the villain- well, if you've read the preview- which you totally should- you already have an idea. Also, even with how much writing for you guys can stress me, it is so rewarding. I love reading your reviews so much.**

 **Disclaimer: Nah man I don't own no Laby-whatever.**

* * *

 _Chapter One: Breath of Life_

* * *

The castle was spotless, for once. Royals milled about the halls, whispering. Rumors and gossip seeped from reddened lips like blood.

"You know she was a human, right?"

"I heard she nearly destroyed the kingdom once."

"I heard she _did_ destroy the kingdom once. At fifteen, no less."

"I am pretty sure she defeated Arcadia."

"Now that is rubbish, Jareth did that."

"No, I think it was her."

"Did you hear about the Elf king? Stirring after so long."

"Yes, a great change is coming. I can feel it on the air."

"With that much skin showing, I am sure you can."

A small boy darted by, shouting for them to move and startling the women out of their talk. He was followed closely by a slightly older girl dressed in silks, her braided hair flying behind her.

"Toby come back! You have to get ready!"

Toby skid to a stop at the end of the hall, in front of a great mirror.

"Ha! Got you!"

He turned to face the older girl, glaring. She took a step forwards, he took one back and fell right through the mirror with a startled shout.

Toby sat up, peering around the enormous library he'd fallen into. He could stay there until Bliss gave up on him, he was sure of it. No way was he going to let her smear glitter all over his face. He'd only just tolerated the annoying suit she'd put him in. She may be flower girl, but his job was way more important. No one really cared about the pretty petals, but everyone cared about the rings.

Besides, who was Bliss to boss him around? Toby was six years old, dang it, he could make his own decisions.

Nodding at his sound logic, Toby curled up in an armchair to wait Bliss out. Sarah would come to save him in time, he just knew it.

* * *

Sarah was not in her dress yet. Clara and Queen Titiania had been helping ready the queen-to-be all morning, and they still had yet to put her in her dress.

"Why do you have to put fake fey marks on me?" Sarah whined for the thirteenth time.

Titiania growled under her breath, her patience wearing thin.

"It is tradition for those without them to receive false markings until after the coronation, when they will become true." She recited, gripping Sarah's chin to hold her still.

"Okay, but why is it taking so long?"

The queen groaned, rubbing her temples.

"Because, Sarah, you won't shut up."

Sarah sulked then, and she thought she might've heard the queen mention to Clara that she preferred Sarah with the mask.

It was all in play, of course. Titiania liked Sarah quite a bit. Especially after that whole deal with Arcadia.

Bliss ran into the room before Titiania could continue her torturous method of applying makeup.

"Sarah, Toby's in the library and the door moved again!" She whined, stomping her foot. She had golden glitter throughout her hair and painted onto her lips and eyelids. Even her cheeks glittered slightly.

"Were you... trying to put makeup on my little brother?" Sarah asked, frowning at her.

"Well, yeah. Everyone wears makeup at weddings."

Sarah laughed, shaking her head slightly and earning a disapproving look from Titiania, who had spent three hours on that hair.

"You might not remember, Bliss,but in the Aboveground, boys don't really wear makeup. They can, but most think it's a girl's only sort of thing. Toby doesn't really care, but he tried on his mom's makeup once, when he was little. He hated the way it felt on his face. I'll go find him."

"Oh no you won't!" Titiania cut in. "Clara, go get Jareth to find the boy. And at the very least, put something in his hair."

Clara ran from the room, and Sarah sighed, resigned to her fate as an ex-human doll. She had a feeling she wouldn't get to spend nearly enough time with Toby before she had to send him back home.

"Oh, hush, I am done with your make up. We have to get you into the dress now. Bliss, can you help me?"

Bliss, for her part, was way too excited to help force Sarah into her wedding dress.

* * *

Jareth grumbled, sending Clara back to continue her assistance with Sarah's preparations before heading to find the library. Jareth was good at finding things, it seemed. Libraries, lost children, trouble.

Well, he liked to think the last thing found him.

Either way, Jareth came across the library in minutes. He stepped trough the mirror and sighed, glancing around the enormous room. Toby, hopefully, hadn't wandered in too deep. There was nothing Jareth could do if the boy had been torn apart by the powerful magic contained in those tomes kept in the deepest recesses of the library.

Luckily, Toby had not been destroyed. Sarah would probably hold that against Jareth, and he found the boy rather charming, so he would actually prefer he live.

Jareth found the child curled up in an armchair, asleep. He shook the child gently and Toby stirred.

"Hello, Tobias. We've got to finish getting you ready."

Toby recoiled, disgust flashing across his face.

"I am _not_ letting you or anyone else smear glitter all over my face. Where's Sarah?"

Jareth laughed, a deep sound that made Toby nervous.

"You sister is still getting ready for the wedding. She would've come if she were able, I promise. As for the glitter smearing, don't worry, I don't plan on forcing you to wear any makeup. But would you allow me to fix your hair, at least?"

Toby frowned a little, but nodded, following Jareth out of the library and back into the guest room Toby was staying in. Toby sat in front of the vanity and watched Jareth scoop some sort of velvety, gold temporary dye into his hands. He combed streaks into the boy's hair, styling it as he went. Toby, being six year old, was not a very patient boy, and soon began to fidget. Luckily, Jareth was very quick about fixing the boy's hair, and soon set the comb down, satisfied.

"Alright, Tobias, you're ready. Let's get going, Sarah should be ready by now."

* * *

The wedding was held in the Garden of the Goblin Queen. Everything was perfectly choreographed, down to the fairies hovering among the roses, but the place was so crowded that some things couldn't help to go unnoticed. For instance, the hooded man seated towards the edge of the garden, his face hidden in shadow. No one sat beside him, and he said nothing. He wasn't even watching the wedding, really, he was looking towards the castle.

Toby walked to the beat of the music, like Sarah had told him on her last Aboveground visit, and stood where he was instructed. For once, he was behaving rather well.

Jareth's entrance was the room's cue to be silent. All whispering that had began at the sight of a human boy carrying the rings fell off. Jareth walked with a purpose, his regalia dark and intimidating. He reached the front of the room quickly and stood, waiting for Sarah.

Bliss came next, along with Clara and Titiania, who were Sarah's bride's maids. Jareth had wanted no groom's men, but Sarah had insisted on an Aboveground-style wedding, and so Hoggle stood in as Jareth's best man. The dwarf looked very unusual in a suit.

When the music, played on harp instead of piano, suddenly changed to a tune Jareth knew well, he glanced back. Sarah was making her entrance, clothed in the full Goblin Queen's regalia. It was as though she wore midnight on her skin. Each shimmer of the gown looked like stars. Her head was held high, hair done in elegant braids. Hoggle walked alongside her in place of her father.

When they reached the front, Hoggle placed Sarah's hand gently into Jareth's before taking his seat. The couple turned towards Jareth's father, who was presiding, and waited.

First, Auberon recited the Aboveground script that Sarah had taught him. Once their vows had been recited, and their rings placed on their individual fingers, he finished the Aboveground ceremony by having them kiss.

Sarah nearly lost herself in the kiss, but Titiania cleared her throat, and the queen-to-be was brought back to reality. She smiled sheepishly, and Auberon rolled his eyes.

"And now we shall hold the coronation and Underground ceremony. My queen, please bring forth the crowns."

Titiania seemed to glide towards them, holding a ornate chest. The High King opened it up, first placing Jareth's crown upon his head.

"Jareth, King of the Goblins, today you choose to crown Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth, as your Queen. Do you find this statement to be the truth?"

"I do, High King." Jareth murmured, bowing his head to accept the ceremonial crown.

He stepped back, and it was Sarah's turn. She bowed her head as Auberon placed the Queen's crown upon it.

"Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labirynth. Today you are to become Queen of the Goblins, ruler of the Labyrinth at your king's side. You shall be equals forevermore. Do you accept your role as queen, and all the duties that accompany it?"

"I do, High King." Sarah whispered, breathless. Auberon continued.

"You shall henceforth become faerie, never to be mortal again. Do you accept this?"

"I do, High King." Sarah repeated. She felt faint.

"Then I, King Auberon, Ruler of the Fey, crown you Queen of the Goblin Kingdom, Co-ruler of the Labyrinth, to reign at your king's side until times not yet known."

She stepped back, and Jareth gently turned her to face him.

"Kneel down, Precious." He whispered, and she did, shakily.

Jareth pulled something from his pocket, holding it up for the crowd to see. He then turned and placed it around Sarah's neck.

She was stunned to see an amulet, nearly identical to his own.

"Your true crown. You must wear it always." He whispered, and then he helped her stand. She felt a rush of something ancient and powerful rush through her, and she had to lean against Jareth for support.

They turned to face Auberon once more, and he grinned jovially at them.

"And now, to seal this ceremony, we dance and feast until dawn!"

Everyone cheered, and no one noticed the hooded figure that slipped away from the party as they headed towards the ballroom.

* * *

The dancing was much more fun when Sarah wasn't dying. The music was fast paced and wild. The ceremonial crowns had been put back into their chest after the ceremony, and Sarah's braids came down after about an hour of wild dancing. She'd finally gotten to try the sultry dance Jareth had taught her a while back, and were it not for the High King's order that none were to leave the ball until dawn, she suspected Jareth would have magicked them away right then.

Sarah danced with Toby as well, swinging him up in the air and laughing when he squealed from excitement. By midnight he'd fallen asleep, curled up in one of the chairs that lined the walls.

Sarah didn't feel tired. She felt powerful and raw, like she'd been struck by some kind of magical lightening bolt. She grabbed any who would come and danced. She drank anything put in her hand. It was wild, passionate, and fun.

She hoped it never had to end.

* * *

Of course, all good things do come to an end. Dawn eventually came, and with it ended the revel. Jareth took Toby home while Sarah, suddenly exhausted, headed to bed.

Unfortunately, she was also drunk, and had forgotten where bed was.

She found herself utterly lost after thirty minutes or so, stumbling through hall after hall. Abruptly, she found herself in front of a door. It was the door to that room she'd found with Bliss a while back, the room with the lost things. It was open just a crack.

Sarah suddenly felt shockingly sober.

She slowly pushed the door open further, peeking into the room. It was colder than she remembered, and darker.

She walked in, leaving the door wide behind her, and began to walk. The room was deep, seeming to go on forever, and it made Sarah nervous.

A sharp crack made her jump, her hand clamping over her mouth so stifled a squeak. Sarah looked down to find she had stepped on a discarded cloak. When she moved it aside with her foot, she saw several shards of porcelain. She'd stepped on it.

Suddenly, those shards flew into the shadows. Sarah thoughtlessly reached out and caught one piece before it could disappear. She examined it curiously, furrowing her brow. It felt familiar.

A noise like silk shifting drew Sarah's attention from the shard, which she slipped into her pocket. She walked forwards, closer to the darkest point in the room, and then she froze.

There was a being there, standing directly ahead of her. It wore armor that looked eerily like human bone, and it's head appeared to be made of shadows. It was holding something in it's hands.

Sarah shifted back a little, but froze once again when she stepped on something, possibly a lost doll, and broke it under her foot.

The being turned to look at Sarah. Or at least that's what it seemed to be doing. It had no face.

Sarah watched, terrified, as it lifted the thing in it's hands and placed it over it's non-face.

The thing had found her mask. And it was wearing it. Shadows seeped through the fractures of the mask, sealing them, until all that remained was a small hole near the top. Sarah remembered the shard she'd grabbed and took a step back.

That, apparently, was a mistake.

The creature moved fast. Too fast. Suddenly it was right in front of Sarah, bone covered hands wrapping around her throat as though they planned on throttling her. The second that thing touched her neck, her amulet lit up like the sun, and it screeched, stumbling back. It's voice sounded like a thousand nails ripping through a chalkboard, and it made Sarah want to scream.

Before the thing could attack again, Sarah heard Jareth shouting from further back in the room. She turned a little and the thing hissed angrily, knocking her aside and vanishing past her, heading for the door.

She lay there, stunned, until Jareth reached her. He gripped her arms tightly, fear marring his perfect features.

"What happened, Sarah? Why are you here?"

Shaking, Sarah told him of the creature. Jareth grew tense as she spoke, the color draining from his skin.

"Did it complete the mask, Sarah?" He whispered, and Sarah trembled more at the fear in his voice. He wasn't supposed to sound like that.

In answer, she pulled the shard from her pocket. Jareth sighed with relief, taking it from her. But Sarah needed answers.

"What was that thing, Jareth? Why can't it have the mask?"

Jareth sighed, glancing around warily.

"We need to talk, Sarah, but not here. Come, we will need to seek audience with the elves immediately."

"Why?" Sarah asked, though she went willingly towards the exit.

"Because their king is the only one alive who has met this creature face to face and lived."

* * *

 **Yeah that was intense, huh? Well, tell me if it was any good. I'm not great at sappy stuff, so sorry if it sucked. Hope you all stick around for the next chapter!**


	2. Seven Devils

**A/N: Hey! Chapter two! I hope to get into the swing of things soon. The first few chapters are usually a little harder to get out, so sorry if they aren't too great. I hope they're good, and I hope you all stick with me! Also, sorry that this one took a bit. The note on the bottom should explain things a little.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not do the owning of the Labyrinth.**

* * *

 _Chapter Two: Seven Devils_

* * *

Jareth sent a messenger to the elves that night, and he and Sarah left the next morning.

She had hardly slept that night, and had not even thought to wash her face before they left, her wedding make up still covering it. She barely had the forethought to change into a plainer, comfier dress before they set off. Jareth was, possibly, more tense than her; constantly scanning the castle grounds as they stood, waiting for their ride.

"We will reach them very soon after my messenger does." He murmured to Sarah while several goblins readied a carriage. "They will likely be on high alert when we arrived, as I only allowed the messenger to know that it was an emergency that involved their kingdom."

Sarah nodded, ringing her hands nervously.

"What about your parents? They will need to know of this as well."

"Yes, and we will visit them next. I apologize for ruining our honeymoon."

Sarah shook her head, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't ruin anything. We will have our honeymoon after we get rid of this new problem."

Jareth nodded, but he seemed unconvinced. Soon they were on the road, headed for the elves' kingdom.

"So," Sarah began, plucking at the fabric of her dress. "Want to tell me about the thing that tried to kill me now?"

Jareth sighed, staring out at the passing scenery. They'd just left the Goblin Kingdom.

"It is an old being. Long ago, before you were born and I ruled over the Goblin Kingdom, back when the Underground was still relatively young, there was my parents' kingdom. They had a large court with many powerful fey in attendance. Theirs was the only kingdom this powerful in all of the Underground. The labyrinth itself was nothing but wilderness, untamed, and the goblins ran about with no home and no structure.

"Then, one day, from a land no one dares to venture, there came a man. He was built of darkness, and he wished to conquer the kingdom my father had built. He destroyed much of the old Underground, tearing entire settlements apart. Entire species of fey were exterminated, never to be seen again. With their bones he created armor and weapons. With their blood he poisoned arrows so that the most powerful fey could be felled with one strike. He summoned their very shadows to him and used them as soldiers. My father sent out his most powerful armies and they all fell. He was down to his last hope. He summoned his head general to his side and they headed to battle.

"Together, with the remains of my father's army, they drove him back. My mother worked with the best magic workers in the Underground to create a sort of cage. She went to those lands, the ones Arcadia would later rule, and with her magic, combined with theirs, she grew a grove, and cut deep into the Earth to create a deadly lake. Soon, my father and his general had driven the creature back to this grove. At the edge, they were forced into direct battle. My father was forced to fall back when the creature injured him, but his general remained strong. His general knocked the thing's helm from it's head, and suddenly the creature seemed to lose power. He was able to stab it through it's armor, forcing it into the poison grove, where it was sealed for what we thought would be forever."

Jareth paused, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"Nothing ever grew in the shadow's land outside of the grove he was caged in. My father decided that the safest way to protect the High kingdom was to create several smaller kingdoms. He began by crowning his general king of the elves. Since then, many new kingdoms have risen and fallen. Arcadia's first war nearly ruined the elves', and even with their vast lands, they do not have what they used to. A weakened version of the shadow's arrow pierced the elves' king, sending him into an eternal sleep. I believe it was the shadow's attempt at getting revenge. Arcadia was it's key to breaking free of the cage. She was the first to accept it's offer of life. Many others who somehow reached that lake were ended by the poisoned waters, but Arcadia allowed the shadows to have her as their vessel, which ended the power of my mother's spell. The cage was broken, and so, once Arcadia died, the shadow was free. Once it's helm is complete again, it will be all powerful."

Sarah was frightened now, and she was certain he could see that much.

"My mask was the helm?" She asked, quietly.

"Yes. The elf king went to crush it under his boot after locking the shadow away, but it was already gone. Vanished. I didn't even realize that the mask you wore was the one from the stories until today. I knew it was a cursed thing, and a dangerous thing, but I doubt I would have ever known the truth were it not for the shadow itself coming to retrieve it. I doubt it will look as it did when you wore it now that it is being used as a war helm once again, but it is the same mask nevertheless."

Sarah nodded, slowly digesting the new information she had been given. Jareth watched her with concerned eyes until she let out a sharp huff.

"Alright then. We've got to round up anyone who helped out last time and come up with a plan, obviously. I don't really think the Elf king can help though, what with the coma."

Jareth frowned, glancing out the window again.

"The Elf king stirs for the first time in centuries. There is unrest in his kingdom and talk of war to come."

Sarah sat up straighter, eyeing Jareth warily. He sounded... tired. And scared. Not like himself at all.

"You're worried. More worried than I've ever seen you." She whispered, taking his hands in hers.

He looked into her eyes and she saw his true age reflected back at her, a thousand fears and worries ready to overflow.

"This thing... it was nearly stronger than my father. My kingdom, compared to his, is new and weak. You have barely embraced the Fey, so you are weaker still. I don't know how to protect the things I love from this evil, Sarah. It is more powerful than Arcadia, and you saw how I weakened when I tried to help you then."

Sarah rolled her eyes, slapping Jareth's hand where she held it. He looked up at her, stunned, and she glared at him, clearly disgruntled.

"You are being stupid again. We have allies and friends, and this thing isn't even at full power. If you let yourself get all mopey now-" she punctuated this by waving her hand at him aggressively, "-then we may as well just fucking hand him the last piece, because we won't win. I've beaten you, I've beaten Arcadia, and now _we_ are going to beat this shit. Together. And then we're going back to the castle and we aren't going to leave your room or bed for a week."

Jareth stared at her for a long moment, wide eyed, and then he grinned dangerously, quickly moving into Sarah's personal space.

"You may need more than a week, precious thing, because you won't be able to do much walking once I am finished with you."

Sarah flushed, smiling breathlessly up at him. She cheekily leaned in to peck him on the lips, giggling at his stunned expression.

"Come on, Goblin King, you think you can rattle me that easily?" She teased, arching an eyebrow.

Jareth growled, moving to pin her to the door of the carriage, but her laugh stopped him.

"What is so funny?" He hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing, nothing." Sarah laughed, not voicing her inner 'tralala' that followed, "It's just so cute, how worked up you get."

She laughed harder at his offended expression, and the Goblin King sat back on his seat, glaring sulkily at his queen.

"You are incorrigible." He muttered, but his words only made her laugh more.

Eventually she calmed, though, glancing out the window to take in the country-side. The Labyrinth was lovely, yes, but Sarah knew it well, and this was new. In fact, s far as the Labyrinth went, she felt as though she knew it even better than before. She could mentally map every corner, every Oubliette. Traps she had not explored, and creatures she had not met.

This, Sarah thought to herself, was interesting.

And so, she closed her eyes, forgetting the country-side in favor of exploring her new-found abilities, and she did not open them again until they reached their allies' kingdom- not because she was caught up in her powers, but because she had fallen asleep.

* * *

 **I know this one was short, and it took me way too long to publish it, but I have several excuses. Two of my heroes passed away, very close together.**

 **I am sure you all loved David Bowie as much as I did and were equally heart broken over his passage. I couldn't even look at this story the week of his death, and when I finally felt up to it, a certain Potions Master passed as well. Before that, I was sick. Also, I discovered Undertale, and that has unfortunately sapped some of my attention.**

 **But I am back now! And the next chapter should have a bit more... action?**

 **Anyway, thank you all for sticking with me. I hope you are all doing okay. I know that we all loved David Bowie, at the very least for his role as Jareth, and I hope he can at least live on in our writing, our thoughts, and our hearts. That was cheesy, but I'm crying now.**


	3. Smoke and Mirrors

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, my personal life got in the way of my writing for a while, but I promise I haven't forgotten you guys or this story!**

 **Disclaimer: Not own do I The Labyrinth?**

* * *

 _Chapter Three: Smoke and Mirrors_

* * *

Sarah was jolted awake by the carriage abruptly stopping, nearly sending her into the floor.

She rubbed at her eyes, noting immediately after that she had forgotten to remove the makeup from her wedding ceremony.

"Fantastic." She hissed, drawing a raised eyebrow from Jareth.

A raised eyebrow that turned quickly into laughter at the sight of her face.

In response, Sarah casually stepped on his foot as he helped her out of the carriage, trying and failing to pretend it was an accident. Her giggles gave her away.

A young looking elf, ambiguous in gender, met them at the gates to the castle, bowing deeply.

"Your Majesties, if you will follow me I will lead you to your rooms, where you may refresh yourselves before you meet with our beloved queen."

Their tone was oddly emotionless, but Sarah was certain that they meant it when they called Queen Galadriel beloved. Elves tended to be a bit cold in demeanor, but Sarah learned quickly that the behavior of humans was not the same as that of the fae.

She and Jareth followed the un-named elf to a luxurious room, and the newly crowned queen and her king were left alone then, with the promise that they would be fetched in no more than fifteen minutes to meet with the queen.

"Elves are very punctual, you will want to simply wash your face, perhaps change your dress." Jareth said, seating himself in front of the room's vanity and picking at a few strands of hair that had fallen limp during the carriage ride.

Sarah nodded, slipping into the bathroom to do just that. She first washed her face, drying it with a towel before glancing into the mirror.

She gasped, having forgotten completely about her recent transformation from human to fae.

The marks were lovely, a mix of silver and green. Her eyebrows and cheekbones appeared sharper, her lips slightly plumper than before. Her hair had a healthy shine, even after the long carriage ride.

Sarah believed she looked radiant.

* * *

After ogling her reflection for some time, the Goblin Queen finished preparing herself and rejoined Jareth, toying gently with the amulet that looked and felt so _right_ where it rested between her breasts.

"Are you ready?" She asked, and Jareth nodded as he rose.

She noted the small exhale he gave when he looked at her, the way his eyes darkened. She could tell he agreed with her previous observation. Fae-hood suited Sarah well.

The elf who had lead them to their room was waiting outside it the moment Sarah opened the door.

"I assume you are ready to meet with Queen Galadriel now, majesties?" They asked, and the Goblin Monarchs nodded as a unit.

"Come then."

They followed the elf, and Jareth remained completely silent until they passed by the open doors to the throne room.

"Is Queen Galadriel not meeting us here?" He asked, frowning.

The elf shook their head, continuing forwards without even a backwards glance at Jareth. Sarah glanced between the two for a moment before venturing a question of her own.

"Where is she meeting us, then?"

"In the North Tower." Spoke the elf, and Sarah thought she heard a slight tremor in their voice.

Jareth inhaled sharply through his nose, and Sarah looked up at him questioningly. He shook his head, nodding for her to keep moving, and she did, though much more nervously.

The elf lead them up a tall spiral staircase, stopping and stepping to the side outside an ancient wooden door. Sarah saw the rigidity in the elf's posture and tensed further, but Jareth said nothing, simply opening the door and pulling Sarah into the room alongside him.

It was a round room, the decor simple but exquisite. There was a bed in the center of the room, and a chair. There was only one window, letting in a stream of light. Other than that, the room was dark.

The queen was seated in the chair, reading aloud to the person in the bed.

Jareth strode forwards, kneeling in front of the bed.

"Queen Galadriel, King Maerion."

Sarah inhaled sharply. The king of the elves. The one Jareth told her about.

She found herself moving without thought to kneel beside him, repeating his words. Even in his death-like sleep, the king radiated a silent power.

"You may rise." Murmured Galadriel, and they did.

Or at least, they tried.

Sarah found herself held still, an iron like grip on her wrist. She looked down to see the king's hand gripping her, though she had not seen him move. She let out a startled sound, and Galadriel and Jareth both turned, freezing at the sight of the comatose king grasping her arm.

Before either of them could move, the king spoke.

" _A mask to bind,_  
 _A queen shall cry_  
 _A husband's lie_  
 _An eternal light_  
 _To end the dark_  
 _You must end a life."_

His voice seemed to resonate throughout the room, all around them. The moment he fell silent again, his grip on Sarah released, and she stumbled back a few steps before collapsing, clearly shaken.

"J-Jareth what-" She gasped, refusing to take her eyes from the still sleeping king.

"A.. A prophecy?" Whispered Galadriel, and Sarah was further frightened by the look on the elf queen's face.

She looked rattled. Almost, Sarah thought, afraid.

Jareth, as horrified as he looked, was quick to snap out of it and help Sarah stand. She leaned against him for support, rubbing her wrist and staring at the man on the bed.

That much power, even when asleep, was almost terrifying.

"Galadriel, what does this mean?" Jareth asked, suddenly. Sarah thought she heard a tremor in his voice.

Galadriel was quick to school her shaken expression into one of utter coolness once more, though she took her husband's hand in hers before she next spoke.

"Your messenger would not tell me much, Goblin King, though I have my suspicions. Please inform me why you needed, so urgently, to speak with me."

Jareth began to explain the horrifying event that followed their wedding and Sarah's coronation. He was still supporting Sarah, though she was beginning to feel her strength return to her and could pull away, if she wanted. Which, to be frank, she did not.

By the time Jareth finished his story, though her facial expression remained carefully neutral, Sarah could clearly see the fear in the elf queen's eyes, and in the sudden paleness of her cheeks.

"So it is true then." Galadriel whispered, staring down at the elf king once more.

Jareth nodded, once.

"And what we have hear is true as well. He is stirring."

Galadriel nodded, sighing deeply.

"I cannot explain your prophecy, for not even the prophets themselves know for certain what meaning their words carry, but I can say this. I believe at least a piece of it is literal. Someone will have to die to rid us of this creature at last. A life will have to be extinguished."

The elf queen looked down at her husband for a while then, before her gaze snapped up to meet Sarah's.

"We will help you." She said, and Sarah found herself a bit startled at the earnest expression on the woman's face, as well as the fact that she seemed to be speaking to her.

"My kingdom shall ally with yours during this war, and we will work to recruit others as well. I am certain the fairies, at least, will join us. You should sleep here tonight, and then travel to the High Court. The High King and Queen _must_ know what has happened. You must tell them what my husband has said, as well."

Galadriel paused, looking between Sarah and Jareth.

"You may take your leave, now. I wish to be alone with my husband."

Sarah pulled Jareth away before he could say anything. She could see, clearly, that Galadriel needed the solitude. Sarah could not imagine what it must be like, thinking your husband lost for so long only for him to suddenly give you hope again.

* * *

When they reached their rooms, Jareth sat in a fine arm chair near the fire, his expression one of worry. Sarah knew he was thinking about the words spoken by the king, and sighed, draping herself around his shoulders.

"Not now, Jareth, it's late. Come to bed, you can brood in the morning."

Jareth looked up at her, brow furrowed, but followed her insistent tugging on his hands. He undressed quickly before pulling her down onto the bed with him, pressing his face into her neck.

"I love you, precious thing." He whispered, and Sarah thought he sounded frightened.

"I love you too." She whispered, and she held onto him until she fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

 **There you go! I'll try to update again within the next week, to make up for lost time.**


	4. Bones

**A/N: So. I know it has been far too long and a lot of you may have forgotten about this story, but I'm back. To sum up why it's been pretty much a year: I got a job, moved in with my aunt, my depression worsened, and then I moved half way across the country to be on my own! But I'm going to try my best to not let that happen again, and if you stick around at the end of this chapter I'll probably apologize a little more.**

 **Warning: The first bit of the chapter will contain adult moments, viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

 _Chapter Four: Bones_

* * *

Sarah awoke to the tickle of Jareth's graceful fingers skimming down her bare back. A light shiver shook her, and she smirked gently to herself, keeping her eyes closed. Just seeing what he would do.

He pet her back once more before his hand slipped beneath the soft blankets to massage her outer thigh, teasing. Testing. Tempting.

Though Sarah felt her face heat, she did not give any sign she had awoken.

At least, not until his fingers suddenly delved between her thighs, pointer pressing sharply against her clit.

She gasped, beginning to rise, but a firm hand held her still. His breath warmed her ear as he whispered into it.

"I knew you were awake. May I continue?"

She let out a shaky breath, cheeks flushed heavily. That bastard.

She nodded.

He chuckled quietly, beginning to gently roll his pointer finger in a figure eight before exchanging it for his thumb. Index and middle finger slowly pressed inside of his queen, hooking upwards to find the spot that made her back come up off the bed in sudden, unexpected pleasure.

And there he held them.

Sarah, unable to stop herself from moving, began to automatically roll her hips into his fingers, fucking herself against his hand. It wasn't long until, with a gentle circular motion on her clit from his thumb, she came undone in his arms.

Once her breathing began to calm, he gently, almost lazily, adjusted her so she faced him, still on her side. She wrapped her leg around his hip, pulling him in, and used her own hand to guide his erect member into her body.

She let out a delighted breath, resting her forehead against his as he began to roll his hips into hers, nice and slow.

Too slow, really. But she had a solution for that.

She breathed his name into his ear and his motions stuttered momentarily, causing her lips to curl into a dangerous little smirk. She did it again, and took advantage of the momentary distraction to roll them so that she was sitting atop him, staring down.

He grabbed her hips to steady himself, wide and mismatched eyes staring up at the nude, enchanting woman turned fae.

And then she began to move.

The new angle pressed against all new places within her, causing her to moan aloud, her head tipping back. Her hand braced themselves against his upper thighs as she worked, rising and falling at a much faster, much stronger pace now.

His own hips met her thrust for thrust, his eyes flicking from where they joined, to her breasts, to her face upturned in rapture.

Already, both were growing close.

Soon they came undone within each other's arms, Sarah gasping sharply and crying his name as her nails, sharper than before, bit into his thighs and sending him into his own orgasm.

After, they laid together in the guest bed of Galadriel's castle, staring out the window as the sun began to peer it's head over the city below, casting the gentlest of glows.

* * *

It wasn't long after the sun rose that the shouting began.

Sarah rose quickly, leaving the warmth of Jareth's side and throwing a silken robe over her bare body before approaching the window. Below, in the city, the screams of terror and sadness echoed.

Something most foul had touched the city.

Jareth joined her quickly, pulling her against his side as he looked for any sign of danger. But they could only see the architecture from their room, high up in the castle. They would need to approach to learn what had happened.

A knock on their door startled both Goblin monarchs from their thoughts.

Sarah approached first, forgetting Jareth's nudity, and parted the door several inches.

"Your Majesties," began a young woman, freckles dotting her face, "Queen Galadriel requests your presence in her chambers immediately."

"Alright, let us get dressed and then you can take us there." Sarah said, and the girl nodded.

She turned to Jareth then, worry forming gentle lines in her features.

"What is going on, Jareth?"

He shook his head, already dressed, and handed her a gown.

"I'm afraid I don't know, precious."

And though he tried to hide it, Sarah saw the hard glint of fear in his eyes. Something bad was happening, and it would be foolish to not connect it to the thing that wore her mask.

Soon they were following the nervous girl elf down hall after hall, seeming to go the same route as they had the day before.

But this time they stopped before reaching the tower, and the servant girl let them into a different, larger bedroom.

The queen's bedroom.

Sarah tried not to let her eyes wander, but the room was simple and elegant, exactly how she imagined the sleeping place of Galadriel would be, with no clutter. And everything was a pristine, brilliant white.

Galadriel herself stood out on her balcony, the doors of it open so that Sarah and Jareth might approach immediately; which they did.

"Today you will leave. You must reach the High King and Queen, and you must do so quickly. The darkness... has already touched my city. It will only grow worse now. I am gathering an army, you would be wise to do the same."

Jareth's hand tightened where he had placed it on Sarah's shoulder, and when she looked into his face it was ashen. Grim.

Galadriel continued.

"You may go into town before you leave. Examine the extent of the damage for me while you gather whatever supplies you will need for the next stage of your journey. It's three days to the High Court, and you will need armor and weaponry as well as standard supplies. The roads are already crawling with evil, and it's hardly been a day."

The elf queen turned then, facing Sarah.

"He will want you. You hold the last piece of his helm. You must do everything within your power to keep it from him."

Her gaze then moved to Jareth.

"I have sent word to your father. You may borrow one of my doves to send a message to your own kingdom. But then you must go."

* * *

They did so, sending word that all who were able were to form an army. Half would stay and defend the Labyrinth, the rest would travel to the High Kingdom, joining the High King's own army.

Once their message had been sent, they gathered themselves and left the castle, riding into town to gather food, weaponry, and armor.

When they reached the center of the town, Sarah frowned.

"Jareth..." She whispered, hardly audible.

He nodded, remaining silent.

The sky here was dim, as though clouded by smoke. A tense silence sat over the entire city, not even the birds chirped. Sarah looked around, curious, but there was no one in sight.

The streets, though, were lined with bodies. Each one covered in a fine white sheet.

"The elderly." Whispered Jareth. "And some of the children, likely. His plagues hit the weak first, and he takes their bones to finish the rest with."

Sarah ignored the chill that crawled up her spine, pressing herself into Jareth's side as they walked into the blacksmith's shop, ignoring the sign telling them it was closed.

A young, dark skinned elf sat behind the counter inside, his head in his hands.

"We are closed, please leave." He said, voice hollow.

"My apologies, Queen Galadriel sent us." Jareth said, voice much more soothing than Sarah had expected of him. But then she glanced past the open doorway to his left.

And she saw the female elf, clutching a doll to her chest, face pained. And she understood.

"We just need enough for the road." She said, stepping forwards.

The elf paused, seeming to gather himself, before looking up at her. She saw the recognition in his eyes, as dim as they shone, and he nodded.

"You can. Take whatever you need." He said, still so quiet.

Sarah paused, turning to face Jareth. He knew what that look meant, handing her a small bag of coins.

She placed it in front of the mourning elf.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

They gathered some weapons and pieces of armor, and then they left. The baker gave them rations for the journey, refusing to meet their eyes. An older woman was being covered in a sheet in front of the shop.

Finally, they left the city, mood so much more somber than it had been only hours before. Sarah wore an ill fitting chest plate made from elvish metal, as she was unable to summon her own armor as of yet. She was armed with a sword she did not yet know how to use.

But it was better than nothing at all.

They rode away from the kingdom of the elves, and as Sarah looked back, the thought began to occur to her. Began to eat at her.

This... all the tragedy. It was because of her. Because she came back.

"Sarah." Jareth murmured, turning her head away from the city.

Forcing her to meet his gaze even as her eyes filled with tears.

"Do not let yourself hurt more than you must, Sarah. This was not your doing."

He held her then, and she cried.

But soon enough, even that had to end, and they rested there in silence as their carriage was driven quickly away from a kingdom rich with new tragedy and old.

"Galadriel likely told my father all that I told her. When we arrive at his door, we will tell him of this. If it hasn't already touched them. Likely it started with the elves. It usually does."

Sarah lifted her face, a thought striking her suddenly.

"Bliss! And Clara!"

"Hush, precious, they will be safe. The castle is the safest place for them at current."

Sarah worried her bottom lip for a moment, leaning against her husband's side.

"Let's hope that means something." She whispered.

* * *

And though he said nothing, she knew Jareth was thinking the same thing.

Meanwhile, in the Northern tower of Galadriel's castle, the king's skin paled in his death-like-sleep, his breath growing shallow.

The poison in his veins began, oh so slowly, to spread once more.

* * *

 **Okay so I'm going to try to get another chapter up as soon as humanly possible, that's just where this one needed to end. Thank you so much for reading and again many apologies for the wait.**


End file.
